Team 5D's Reunion
by pianoprincess123
Summary: Team 5Ds has been apart for so long, and finally they meet. But one team member is missing, and this will lead to a evil threat! Can they pull together and fight as they did before?
1. Chapter 1

Yusei leaned against his duel runner, and waited for everybody else to arrive. Luna and Leo had come early, so they were trading cards with each other as they waited. Yusei smiled as he watched them chatting together.

" Hey, Yusei!" A voice behind him called.

Leo turned around quickly, bumping into his sister. Yusei stood up straight and looked to see who had called.

" Who is it?" Yusei asked.

The duelist removed his helmet revealing a head of spiky golden hair. He got off his duel runner and smiled.

" Jack?" Leo gaped.

" Yep, it's me alright, Leo. I barely even recognized you!" Jack replied.

" Wow! Jack, I've missed you for so long!" Luna beamed.

Yusei approached Jack slowly, but didn't say a word. In his head, he was thinking all sorts of thoughts.

What should he say to his friend that he hadn't seen for years?

" What's the matter? I haven't aged over the years, have I?" Jack asked with a hint of humor.

" Nothing to do with you Jack. Sorry if it seems that way though..." Yusei paused before saying any more.

Now what? Jack was expecting an answer. He couldn't hold back any longer. Yusei opened his mouth.

" Um...How have things been so far?" Yusei asked.

" Wonderful. I've been winning most of the duel circuits I've entered." Jack said casually.

" Awesome, Jack! I entered one in Neo Domino City, so I could see Yusei!" Leo joined the conversation.

Just then, a red duel runner zoomed by and parked next to Jack's Wheel of Fortune duel runner.

" Hey, boys! How's it going, Team 5Ds? "

" Akiza!" Luna cried. She ran toward Akiza and hugged her tightly.

" You're all grown up!" Akiza said with amazement.

" Now everybody's here! It's the perfect reunion!" Leo said with excitement.

But Yusei knew that not everybody was there. Somebody was missing...

" Hey...Where's Crow?" Yusei asked suspiciously.

The gang stopped to think. Where could Crow be?

" Try calling him on his cellphone," Jack suggested.

Yusei tried reaching Crow on his cellphone. No answer.

" What about using your duel runner?" Luna asked.

No answer either. Akiza and Jack tried as well, but they had no answer either.

" Well, whatever's going on isn't right. Crow would tell me if he was going to be late!" Yusei decided.

" Yeah. We need to find out what's happened to Crow!" Leo said.

Luna got on to Leo's duel runner. Akiza, Jack, and Yusei got on theirs, and started the engines.

" Let's go!" Yusei commanded.

Everybody began the search for Crow around Neo Domino City.


	2. Chapter 2

Crow was on his way to Neo Domino City to meet his friends. He looked at his cellphone clock and sighed. Whether he liked it or not, he would be late. Crow decided to give Yusei a call, to tell him about not arriving on time.

The Blackbird duel runner was going smooth, so Crow saw no harm in pulling out his phone. He pulled out his cellphone and started dialing Yusei's number. But suddenly there was a bright light as he was headed for a turn.

Crow tumbled off his duel runner and fell unconscious. But right before he hit his head, he noticed something.  
>A huge manmachine was looking down at him shining a a huge light. It had a huge beard and a lot of muscle.

Nobody found Crow for hours and hours. He was just lying on a road to Neo Domino City next to his broken duel runner, limp and injured after his accident.

He woke up in great pain. Every single part of his body throbbed, so Crow decided not to move, in fear he would injure himself even more.

The huge man/machine flew back to its boss, and reported that it had obeyed orders.

" I have carried out plan 678, sir."

" Splendid. Now all we have to do is get their marks back, and harness the power in a duel!"


	3. Chapter 3

Akiza searched all the tracks in Neo Domino, even the ones she wasn't familiar with. She wasn't one to give up, but it was almost hopeless at this point. What would she tell her Yusei and the others when they met up?

If nobody else had found anything, then that would only mean one possibilty: Crow was somewhere else. Maybe in another town or on the way here still. But they had already ruled out that possiblity, because he would have called them informing that he wouldn't be there on time.

Akiza took out her cellphone to call Jack and see if he'd found anything. She went on her contacts list and found Jack's number listed below. Just then, she got a call from Leo.

" Akiza? Do you have anything?"

" Nope...I searched every duel track in Neo Domino!"

" Yusei and Jack were searching the streets, and they got nothing too!"

" Really? What about you and Luna? Did you guys find any clues at least?"

" ...Sorry. We really tried our best."

" Well, what about we meet at the Duel Academy?"

" Okay! I'll tell that to Yusei and Jack. See you there, Akiza!"

" See you! Bye."

Leo hung up. Akiza hurried to get to the Duel Academy. She remembered attending classes there, and the graduation ceremony too. But instead of pursuing a dueling career after graduating, she'd gone to medical school.

Medical school was great too. Eventually, Akiza became Dr. Akiza Izinski at a nearby hospital. Being a doctor was hard work, and it took patience and precision. She got the hang of it, though.

A couple days ago, Akiza recieved an e-mail from Yusei asking for them to meet back at Neo Domino City. She was elated to hear that Yusei still remembered Team 5Ds wonderful times together. She replied to his e-mail saying yes to the invitation.

Akiza soon arrived at the Duel Academy and saw Leo, Luna, Yusei and Jack.

" Where do you think Crow could be?" Luna asked with worry. She twisted a strand of her hair thoughtfully.

" No idea...But for one thing, he must be somewhere out of Neo Domino." Jack replied.

" Why don't we search all the outside roads leading here? Maybe Crow got stuck in a ditch." Akiza suggested.

" Yeah. Who knows what could've happened?" Yusei said.

" Alright. Let's go!" Leo declared.

Akiza wished in her mind secretly that Crow hadn't been in an accident. She didn't even bring up that idea, because everyone was already as worried as they could be.

The group split up again, resuming their search for Crow, this time on the surrounding roads.


	4. Chapter 4

As Leo and Luna searched the nearby roads, Luna's hair kept getting in her face. She remembered when she was was younger, this never happened because her hair was always in pigtails.

Luna started to think about the good times Team 5Ds had together way back when. Her mind filled with all the  
>flashbacks from years ago.<p>

" LUNA!" Leo yelled.

" Huh? Oh, Leo! Sorry, my mind wandered off for a moment." Luna was embarrassed.

Leo pulled over on the side of the road and handed Luna a hairtie. Then he rushed off in

another direction.

" Where are you going?" Luna asked.

" I saw a broken duel runner somewhere near here! I want to get a closer look!"

Luna tied her hair back in a low ponytail and ran after Leo. She stopped when Leo stopped.

what she saw made her eyes widen and her mouth drop right open.

Crow was lying next to a broken duel runner.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna stared at Crow, then at Leo. She was too paralyzed with fear to say or do anything else.

Finally, after about a minute of silence, Leo decide to speak up.

" Uh...Crow? Are you okay?"

Crow stirred a bit and looked up. He saw blurry visions of people who reminded him of Luna and Leo.

" Who are you people?"

" Don't you remember us? It's Luna and Leo. I'm Leo, and this is Luna."

" Okay. You guys look different."

" Yeah. Now, how did you crash?"

" There was some bright light, and then this robot-man came."

Leo found it hard to believe Crow's explanation, but he knew that Crow wouldn't lie to him. Even so, Leo dismissed the thought that Crow could be right.

" You must be hurt really bad. It's been years since we fought Aporia." Leo kneeled next to crow.

" No, really...That's pretty much all I can remember since the crash."

" I'll call the rest of the gang, and tell them I found you, okay?"

" What? You guys were looking for me?"

" Of course! You were late for the meeting at the track!"

" Well, I was about to call you when there was the bright light!"

Luna snapped out of her confusion and started caring for some of Crow's wounds as Leo called everyone.

" Hey, guys! I found Crow."

" Thank goodness! Is he...okay?" asked Akiza.

" Well, it looks like he crashed. But Luna's taken care of the obvious wounds."

Akiza was about to sob. Why did he have to crash?

" I'll be right over. Give me your location." Jack joined in the conversation.

As soon as Leo gave the directions, everybody was off and heading to Crow's accident scene.

Yusei arrived first, then Jack, and at last Akiza arrived.

By the time they'd arrived, Crow was being loaded into an ambulance. Yusei and Jack watched for a few seconds, and then headed to the hospital. Leo helped Luna lug Crow's duel runner to a repair shop.

" I really hope he'll be fine..." Luna told Leo.

" Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Crow will be fine."

At the hospital, Crow was thinking about what he'd seen before he crashed. What was that wierd robot-man? And why was he there? It was a lot to process. Before Crow could brainstorm anymore, Jack and Yusei walked into the room.

" Are you okay? I heard that you were having crazy visions," Jack said.

" They aren't visions! I'm sure of it." Crow argued.

" What was that you saw? The last time we saw a robot/man was years ago," Yusei asked.

" Well...It was just some muscular robot guy. He flashed a bright light to make me crash."

" Are you angry? Gonna do something to make him pay like in the WRGP?" Jack asked with a laugh.

" This time, I'm not. I really want to know what that thing is, and why it was there." Crow was serious.

The nurse appeared and escorted Yusei and Jack out of the room. That left Crow some more think time.

He asked himself the questions again.

What was that robot thing? Why was it there?


	6. Chapter 6

Yusei, Jack, and Akiza were all at the duel track on their duel runners. All 3 of them were trying to piece together what had happened.

" Okay, so there's a bright light that blocks Crow's vision, and then he crashes." Jack took up his pace.

" Right. Next, he sees a robot man." Akiza practiced a fancy trick.

" You've been practicing on that duel runner, I see." Yusei nodded.

" But we don't know what this all means," Jack slowed down so Akiza and Yusei could hear him.

" Guys, I've been thinking. What if that man is part of a new group?" Yusei asked.

" You mean like something like Yiliaster but different?" Akiza suggested.

" Exactly. Except maybe they're after something different."

Akiza slowed down her duel runner to think. But her deep concentration was interrupted by a sudden outburst.

" Watch out! You're heading for a sharp turn!" Jack warned.

Luckily, Akiza narrowly avoided a possible crash. Yusei and Jack looked at her sternly.

" Team 5Ds may not be in a tournament, but we can't afford to have any **preventable** accidents!" Jack told Akiza.

" I'm sorry guys...I was just thinking about other things." Akiza looked guiltily away.

" Don't look anywhere but ahead!" Yusei yelled." You almost crashed again!"

" I think we should get off the track for a while." Jack looked at Akiza with an annoyed expression on his face.

Akiza was so embarrased. She'd caused Yusei and Jack to be mad at her. They could be furious. Either way, Akiza didn't want to know.

Yusei walked over to her.

" It's okay. You probably haven't had the time to practice, am I right?" Yusei asked.

" Yes, but that's no excuse for endangering myself because of carelessness..." Akiza replied.

Yusei comforted Akiza once again, and she blushed. Did Yusei still like her that much?

At the hospital, Crow was looking through his deck. Maybe the robot man wanted one of his cards.

" You have a visitor." The nurse opened the door and Luna walked in.

" Uh...How are you?" Luna asked.

" I'm fine. Where's Leo?"

" He's at the repair shop picking up your duel runner," Luna answered.

" It's kinda wierd with you by yourself without him," Crow told her.

" I know! I feel odd without Leo standing beside me like usual."

The nurse walked in and asked Luna to leave, because the doctor would be coming in.

Akiza prepared for her visit to Crow. As she prepared, she thought about Yusei and Crow.

Why had she been so worried about Crow? Was she starting to like him as well as Yusei?

Even if she did have a bit of a thing for Crow, she still liked Yusei better.

Or did she? Akiza's head hurt from all the thinking.

She hopped onto her duel runner and headed for Neo Domino City Hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

The man/machine was reviewing the plan. He was so supposed to injure the 3 main duelists and then duel the weaker ones, like that girl with turquoise hair.

" Are you ready to carry out the plan?" The boss asked.

" Yes, Sir. I will begin immediate action."

The man/machine powered up its rockets and blasted out of HQ.

Yusei and Jack were still wondering about the robot man, and why it wanted to make Crow crash.

" Hey Jack, maybe the robot thing has something against Crow, like maybe Crow did something to make it angry."

" Let's go ask him what he's been doing over the years. Maybe he-"

" Let's stop saying maybe and get answers for the maybes, okay?" Yusei asked Jack.

" Let's go. Come on!" Jack put on his helmet and got onto his duel runner.

Jack waited as Yusei got ready, and then they headed out for the hospital.

Akiza walked into Crow's room and blushed slightly as Crow gave her a smile.

" How have you been doing here?"

" I'm fine! I don't know why everybody's so worried!"

Akiza decided not to tell him how worried she had been.

" Can you tell me more about the robot man?"

" Really, pretty much all I can remember is that he was part robot, part man, and that he's muscular."

" Oh. Here, I brought you this."

" what? You got me a present? You shouldn't have! Thanks!"

Crow carefully unwrapped the present Akiza gave him. He gasped when he found out what it was.

" A Black-Wing Dragon replica! It looks just like the real thing!"

" Stores are being sold out of these every minute! I had to hurry to get this!"

" Thanks again. But you shouldn't have!"

" It was my pleasure!"

Jack and Yusei were on their way to the hospital.

" So we're going to ask him what he's been doing, right?"

" Right, Jack."

Yusei suddenly heard a loud rumbling noise. He looked up at the sky and saw gray clouds.

" We should've checked the weather before we left!" Jack shouted to Yusei over the thunder.

" I checked it! There's supposed to be all sunshine!"

The man/machine descended at lightning-speed. Jack swerved to avoid it.

Yusei looked up and tried to escape, but he was too late. The man/machine sent his duel runner spinning off the road. He crashed into a tree.

" Yusei!" Jack yelled.

The man/machine glared at Jack and was about to knock him too, but Jack narrowly avoided him every time.

" You're not getting me!" Jack said whenever the man/machine missed.

Eventually, the man/machine gave up and flew back up into the sky. As soon as he flew away, the sky became sunny again, and the thunder went away.

Jack sped over to Yusei to check if he was alright. Yusei was attempting to get up when Jack came.

" Don't move! Are you okay?" Jack asked with worry.

" Ugh...I think I'm fine. Just a little bruised up, that's all. "

" You sure? That was quite a hit you took there."

" Yeah, I'm sure. Now let's get to the hospital."

" So that's what Crow meant about the "robot man"!"

Yusei got back onto his duel runner. The duel runner had a couple dents here and there, but it was mostly okay.

" Jack? I think we shouldn't just concentrate on Crow."

" Why?"

" I think the man/machine is after us, too."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was confused on what Yusei had just told him.

" Are you sure it's after us too? What makes you think that?"

" Jack! It kept chasing after you! And it sent me spinning off the track!"

" Well, that's true...I suppose you're right, Yusei. But what would it want with us?"

Yusei thought for a moment.

" Remember those marks we used to have? When we were Signers?"

" Yep. I remember I had the wings, and you had the head."

" What if the man/machine wants to use the power of our marks?"

" But we don't have them anymore!"

" Maybe it's trying to cause problems to get the marks back."

Jack stopped all his other thoughts and paused in deep concentration.

" You could be right. I never even thought of that!"

" Even if my theory is incorrect, we should at least tell Crow about it."

" Right you are. Let's keep on going. Are you really sure you're alright?"

" As I said before, I'm totally alright."

Akiza left the hospital just as Yusei and Jack entered.

" Akiza! What're you doing here?" Jack asked.

" I was visiting Crow...Hey Yusei! what happened to you?"

" That man/machine was trying to attack us. Jack avoided it, but I wasn't so lucky."

" You must be aching all over!"

" No, I'm fine. And the reason we're here is to tell Crow about this new theory I came up with."

" Really? What theory?"

Yusei quickly explained what he'd thought of. Akiza had a horrified expression on her face when he was done.

" I'll go to Luna and Leo about this. They should know about this."

" Yeah, thanks. See you later Akiza!"

" See you later, Yusei!"

Akiza had wanted to spend more time with Yusei, but she knew he had more important things to do.

The nurse was surprised to see Yusei and Jack again, but she let them in anyway.

Crow was surprised to see his 2 best friends also.

" What brings you guys back?"

" We ran into the man/machine. It tried to attack Jack and me."

" Woah! That explains why you have bruises all over!"

" Um...Yeah."

" Yusei says he's fine, but I don't believe him."

" Anyway, I thought about why it attacked us, and here's what I got."

Yusei told Crow his theory, and Crow looked very serious when he finished.

" You're probably right. It does make a lot of sense if you put it all together." Crow said thoughtfully.

" So we should all watch out for that thing. Who knows what it could try to do next!" Jack warned everyone.

Akiza caught up with Leo and Luna as they polished Crow's duel runner.

" Leo! Luna! You'll never guess what happened!"

" what? Leo, we'd better listen!"

" Jack and Yusei were attacked by the robot man Crow was talking about earlier!"

Leo stared at Luna with disbelief. Luna gasped.

" Are they okay?" Luna asked.

" Jack's okay, but Yusei got a bit bruised up."

Before they could say anything else, Akiza got straight to the point and told them Yusei's theory.

" You two should watch out for that man/machine, too!"

" We will!" The twins said together.

Akiza knew that soon, she would encounter the man/machine. What would it try to do to her?


	9. Chapter 9

Yusei and Jack left the hospital after a quick goodbye to crow. Jack was still worried about Yusei.

" I still can't get over that accident you had. I'm just not totally convinced that you're okay."

The truth was, Yusei was starting to feel some after effects from his accident. He remembered banging his right side into the tree, and it was aching more and more. But Yusei didn't tell Jack.

" I'm...okay, Jack."

Jack sensed pain in Yusei's voice. Luckily, they were at Yusei's apartment.

" Why did you come here?" Jack asked.

" I have a security video system. The man/machine could be spying on us at night."

" Seriously? You have to be crazy!"

" You always come up with crazy schemes."

" But-Well-I- Oh alright, you win."

" I'd like to see if I can get a closer look at that man/machine."

Yusei and Jack parked their duel runners and entered the hi-tech apartment building.

Jack couldn't help but notice that Yusei was wincing with every step up the stairs.

" Yusei, now you're wincing with every single step. Why don't you just rest for a bit?"

" Well, it does kinda hurt. I guess a little break would make me feel better."

Yusei flopped on the couch when they came into the living room.

Jack sat down next to him.

" Where does it hurt?"

" The part I banged into the tree."

Jack looked out the window for a few minutes. Then his eyes widened.

What was that tiny flying robot outside of the window?

Yusei noticed it too. He painfully arose and grabbed his camera.

" Something must be spying on us!" Jack turned to Yusei.

" But what?"

Yusei took a couple snapshots just before the robot zoomed away.

" Here are the pictures."

Jack and Yusei studied the picture as best they could.

The robot was dark grey, with a small camera on it. Yusei observed a thin cord on the back of the robot.

" Let's check the security cameras." Yusei walked over to a small computer-like gadget.

" Wow. Technology has advanced so much over the years." Jack commented.

Yusei zoomed in to the thin wire. It was connected to...

" That man/machine thing! What does it want to do now?"

" No idea, Jack. We'd better go tell the others about this, though."

Yusei started to get up, but then he felt the pain of his right side.

" I'll tell the others. You just rest here for a while, okay?"

" Fine. Call my cell or home phone if anything happens."

" You can count on me."

Jack closed the door after waving a quick goodbye.

Yusei lay on his bed and started looking through pictures of Akiza.

Jack got on to his duel runner and went over to Akiza, Luna, and Leo at the track.

Luna and Leo were on their duel boards re-living a scene from when they were younger.

Akiza was keeping an eye on them following along beside them.

" Hey, guys! I've got more news." Jack waited for Luna and Leo to stop their duel boards.

" Jack! Where's Yusei?" Akiza blushed slightly. She was still worried for Yusei.

" Yusei's resting back at his apartment. I think he's feeling some pain now."

" So...what's the news?" Luna asked.

" The robot man was spying on us."

Akiza took off her helmet. Leo and Luna did the same.

" We should've known it would do something like that!" Leo tried to control his fury.

" I wonder why it hasn't been attempting to harm us," Akiza wondered aloud.

" Maybe it knows that we're the main duelists of this Team 5Ds, and it's trying to injure us first." Jack said.

" Could be. But we can't exactly be sure of anything at this point." Luna joined in.

As they continued to wonder about what was happening, the sky turned gray again.

" What now?" Luna asked with fear.

" I'm glad to finally face you, Signers!" The man/machine smiled, revealing a mouth of metal teeth.

" Why are you here?" Jack demanded.

" I cannot say right now. But the answer will be revealed soon."

The man/machine came closer and enveloped everybody and there duel runners into a big black space.

Crow and Yusei were were pulled in, too.

Everybody fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was still sound asleep when Yusei woke up. He looked all around him, and all he saw were clocks, ticking and ticking. Where was this place?

Yusei felt the cushiony floor beneath him and saw a handle. He was about to pull it when-

" AAAAAHHHH! Where in the world are we?" Leo was awake now.

It was no surprise that everyone else awoke to Leo's outburst.

" Leo...I don't think we're even on Earth anymore." Luna stared at the wall in front of her.

" The floor's so soft. No wonder I thought I was on a bed." Akiza was amazed at this strange place.

" I thought I fell asleep in my hospital bed!" Crow bounced on the floor a little.

Jack didn't make any comment, and focused on finding a way to escape.

Yusei decided to pull the handle.

The cushiony floor dropped into darkness, and it was replaced by a rough, cold floor.

Luna screamed.

" What's so frightening?" Leo turned to his sister.

" I saw...Crimson Dragon...burst apart!"

Akiza gasped as her mark reappeared on her arm.

All the other marks reappeared as well, and glowed brightly.

" Why did our marks come back? I thought we accomplished our mission as Signers!" Jack shouted in disbelief.

" I don't know...but this means something's happened that needs us to help." Yusei answered.

The man/machine appeared with a big stack of dueling cards.

" I've collected all of your cards, and I'll use them as I please."

" No fair! Give 'em back, stupid jerk!" Crow yelled at it angrily.

The man/machine didn't listen and just kept on speaking.

" You will have to willingly give up the power you possess as Signers to get your cards back!"

Luna was more petrified than she'd ever been in her life.

" H-H-How are we supposed to duel?" she asked, shaking violently.

" You WON'T!" The man/machine cackled.

The room started shaking, and when the shaking stopped, the man/machine was gone.

" We need to get our cards back and get out of here!" Yusei looked everybody straight in the eye.

" But for now, let's just concentrate on escaping this room!" Luna said, still shaking.

No escape route was obvious. There were no more handles or buttons.

What could they do?


	11. Chapter 11

Tears started to roll down Luna's cheeks. She knew it was stupid, but couldn't help herself. It was so sad watching Crow and Leo uselessly pound on walls and shout as loud as they could.

" Anybody else here? Can anyone hear us? ANYONE?" Crow kept yelling again and again.

" It's useless Crow!" Luna sobbed.

Akiza went over to comfort Luna.

" Weren't you supposed to be all grown up? What's wrong, Luna?"

" I just can't stand them trying so hard, and nothing happening in return!"

" Listen. I know that it's hard to be trapped in a room of clocks, but you can't give up!"

Leo kept on shouting.

" Hey! Let us out you idiot robot!"

Yusei was lying on the ground with intense pain. Jack noticed and helped him sit up.

" Are you okay? You don't look very well."

" It...hurts...a lot."

Akiza heard Yusei and hurrried over to him.

" I knew it wasn't just bruises!" Akiza crouched next to Yusei.

" You guys...don't worry so much..."

" But you're lying on this cold, hard floor in pain!" Now Akiza began crying like Luna.

Yusei looked at Akiza and stroked her long bangs.

" I'll be fine...don't worry!"

Akiza blushed and hugged Yusei.

Yusei looked at her in surprise.

" Oh...did that hurt? Sorry..." Akiza let go reluctantly.

" No...That felt good. Thanks." Yusei gave her a weak smile and collapsed.

" YUSEI?" Akiza stared at him worriedly.

When Yusei didn't reply, she started crying again. Teardrops hit the floor and made several puddles.

The man/machine swooped Yusei away out of nowhere.

" Give him back!" Akiza yelled between sobs.

" HA HA HA! Well, I might give him back once you give up your Signer powers!"

The man/machine flew away with Yusei in his arms.

" NOOOOO!" Akiza cried.

Jack tried to comfort Akiza, but she pushed him away.

" Hey! What was that for?"

" I'll give up my Signer power for Yusei!" Akiza looked at Jack. " Will you?"

" But that means keeping the Crimson Dragon locked up for...who knows how long?"

" I don't care! I just realized how much I really care for Yusei!"

Jack turned to Crow, Leo, and Luna.

" Do you guys think we should give up our powers?"

" It'll be hard to get the Crimson Dragon back...I think we shouldn't give away the powers." Leo sighed.

" Leo's right! That robot thing said it might give Yusei back, not that he would!" Luna agreed with Leo.

" I hear ya, but we've taken risks before, right? Yusei's our totally best friend!" Crow reluctantly disagreed.

Yusei woke up in a cage. He wondered how he got there!

" Where the heck am I now?"

Yusei overheard the man/machine and the boss arguing.

" I told you! We were going to harness the power in a DUEL!"

" Well...I changed up the plan a bit."

" Arrrghh...I'll let you off the hook this time. At least you've got them cornered."

" Yes. If they give up the power, than they'll get that idiot in the cage over there."

Yusei couldn't believe his eyes. His friends were forced to choose between him and the Crimson Dragon?

He really had to escape now. For the safety of his friends and the Crimson Dragon.


	12. Chapter 12

" We're going to be stuck here forever! I'll be dead by the time someone rescues me!" Leo kept complaining.

" Leo, don't say that. It's not going to help." Luna glared at her twin brother.

" So, has everybody decided? Are we going to give up the Crimson Dragon?" Jack impatiently asked.

" I'm not giving up the power. We may be stuck here forever, and I know that." Crow sighed.

" I've been thinking, and I won't either. Even though I'll miss Yusei..." Akiza was about to cry again.

Luna and Leo both said nothing. Jack looked at them questioningly.

" We'll miss Yusei too, but as Signers, the Crimson Dragon is more important than anything else." Leo finally said.

There was a long moment of silence as the Signers gravely stared at the ground.

" Now, we just have to wait and see what Yusei did..." Akiza broke the silence.

Yusei waited in the insipid cage.

There was barely anything to do but wait and think.

After hours of brainstorming, the boss eventually left the room and locked the door.

Yusei had hatched an escape plan. As the boss left, he pushed in a goofy guard to make sure that Yusei wouldn't escape. The guard tried to look serious, but he obviously was scared.

" Hi there, guard."

" H-H-hi, prisoner."

" Would you like to duel me? You know how to duel cards, right?"

At this, the guard jumped up in delight.

" I haven't dueled in **years**! Of course I'll duel you, prisoner!"

" It's Yusei. And I'd duel you, but there's just one problem..."

" What? I'll do anything for you so we can duel!"

" I'm trapped in this cage. If you let me out, then we can have a duel."

The dumb guard grabbed the keys off the boss's desk and unlocked Yusei's cage.

" Here ya go! Let's duel, prisoner!"

" Sure thing! Just let me go get my deck real quick. Be right back!"

" Uh, okay! But be sure to come back! My boss will be angry if you're gone too long!"

" I won't let you down. I promise with all my heart!"

Yusei almost felt bad for the poor guard. He wished he could keep his promise.

Now it was time to find his friends.

Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna heard footsteps coming their way. Who could it be?

The boss opened the door and threw in a plate of mushy food.

" This is your meal for the day. Make your decision soon, and let me know when you do," he grunted.

Leo made a disgusted face after the boss left.

" I bet they don't serve food as bad as this in Neo Domino Jail!"

Yusei saw the boss go into a room with a plate of gross food. That must be his friends jail cell.

He also saw the boss go into another room. That must be the duel runners.

Yusei went over the plan one last time. As the boss neared the corner Yusei pounced with all his might.

The boss fell down, dazed.

Yusei grabbed the keys to the rooms before the boss could get up, and ran down the hallway.

" Curse you, Yusei Fudo!" yelled the boss when he finally arose.

Yusei unlocked the room to his friends' jail cell.

" Yusei?" Crow asked.

" No time for questions, just hurry out!"

The gang ran down the hall to get their duel runners.

Just as they came out, they spotted an exit.

" Our duel runners should help us escape!" Leo shouted over the noise of the duel runners.

" Not yet! We need to get our decks back!" Yusei shouted back.

They headed for the boss's office and burst through the door.

" Give us our decks back! Now!" Jack stepped forward.

" To get each of your decks back, you'll need to fight these unstoppable robots!" the boss cackled.

A crowd of robots carrying their decks approached them.

" Let the fight begin!" The robots charged for Yusei head-first.


	13. Chapter 13

Yusei ran out just in time.

" Can't we just work this out?" Akiza asked shakily.

The robots shook their heads and zoomed into Akiza.

She slammed into the wall.

Leo and Luna were horrified as they ran over to see if she was okay.

" You two are not going anywhere!" The robot beeped.

A group of robots shot poison darts at Luna, but Leo took the hit.

Leo fell to the ground as the poison darts hit him.

" Leo! ...Leo?" Luna bent down to check his wounds.

The robots were about to shoot Luna with piercing bullets when she sharply dodged.

" You got my brother, but you'll never get me!"

As the robots chased Luna, another group chased Akiza as she woke up. Yusei ran beside her.

" We need to get out of here, Yusei!"

Yusei helped Akiza avoid several attacks.

Finally, after a long game of cat and mouse, Akiza and Yusei's decks burst when the robot broke down.

Akiza hurriedly collected all of her cards and Yusei did the same.

But Luna, Jack, and Crow were still being chased after.

" Guys! I need help! I can't run any more at this speed!" Luna instantly began slowing down.

Jack and Crow were outrunning the robots, but they couldn't keep up the pace either.

" We need our duel runners!" Jack turned to Crow, panting.

" The robots took them a few minutes ago!" Crow motioned towards the big stack of guarded duel runners.

" Yusei! Akiza! Help us!" Jack looked at Akiza and Yusei with pleading eyes.

Just then, the guard came in.

" We still need to duel, prisoner!"

" We can duel after we get out of this mess!"

The guard took out a remote control and typed in a series of codes, and all the robots burst open with cards.

The boss was bombarded with robot parts.

The guard helped everyone get their duel runners and decks. They escaped onto a ship.

" Wait! Guard! I want to leave too! Come back here, fool!" The boss tried to get out of the pile.

On the ship, the guard explained what was happening.

" You guys were trapped in an illusional room. Everything looks and feels real, but that's because of the

boss's computer programming. You're really not far from Neo Domino City!"

" What was the black stuff?" Crow asked.

" Oh, that was just a velvet cloak! There was a special powder on it that you guys fell asleep in!"

The guard dropped everybody off. As their feet touched the ground, the marks faded.

" What about our duel?" Yusei asked.

The guard smiled.

" We don't need to have a duel. I know you have more important things to do."

The gang waved goodbye as the ship drove off.

" Now, let's have our reunion party!" Jack suggested.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded this chapter as quickly as some other ones. I've been pretty busy lately.

Now, enjoy the chapter!

Akiza helped Yusei prepare the party at his apartment as everybody else rode around Neo Domino City.

" Yusei? I've been waiting to tell you something..."

Yusei turned around.

" Is it important?"

" Well, kinda." Akiza's heart rate sped up.

Yusei opened the oven door and pulled out a batch of cookies.

" Okay then. What is it?"

" I..." Akiza paused.

" You...what?"

Akiza's mind raced. She'd have to say it now or later. She might as well say it now.

" I...love you."

Yusei's mind went blank for a few seconds. He became pale as a ghost.

" ...What did you just say?"

Akiza sighed. This time, she blushed as she said it.

" I said that...I love you."

The color returned to Yusei's face, and he began to blush too.

" You know Akiza, I've been waiting to tell you that too..."

Akiza looked away, trying to hide her smile. She gazed at Yusei for a few seconds and he gazed back. This moment

reminded Akiza of when she was saying goodbye to Yusei.

" Do you want to go out sometime?" Yusei asked.

Akiza was about to say yes, when she remembered all her appointments scheduled when she went back to work.

" I'd love to, but I'm just so busy as a doctor and-"

" I'll go with you." Yusei cut her off.

" What do you mean?"

Yusei took a deep breath and got on the floor.

" Will you marry me?"

This time, it was Akiza's turn to be stunned. Before she thought twice, she blurted out.

" Yes!"

" Really? Did you actually just say yes?"

" I did! Yusei, do you have any idea how worried I was when you fainted back in that jail place?"

" No...You cared about me that much?"

Yusei remembered that he was still holding the cookies and set them down on the table.

" Akiza, what will your parents say about this?"

Akiza thought about her parents' reactions. She imagined tears of joy and hugging.

" They'll be pleased. More than pleased, actually. What will Martha think?"

Yusei paused to think.

" I think she'll love it. Now, let's get on with the party preparations."

Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna parked their duel runners in front of Yusei's apartment and went inside.

" I hope they didn't work too much. Parties are hard work!" Luna looked at Leo.

" They've probably put all sorts of fancy decorations in there!" Leo answered with sarcasm.

" We're here." Jack knocked the door.

Yusei opened the door.

Crow entered wide-eyed, not just at the decorations and party food, but because of the scene happening before him.

Akiza and Yusei were kissing.

" Yuck! That's why I'm gonna stay single!" Leo covered his eyes.

" Oh, grow up! You're old enough to withstand those stuff!" Luna pryed away Leo's hands from his face.

Akiza noticed everyone staring at them.

" Yusei! Why'd you open the door?"

Yusei didn't answer and just reluctantly let go of Akiza.

" So you said yes?" Jack asked.

" Um...yeah." Akiza blushed slightly.

" When's your wedding?" Luna asked dreamily.

" We haven't decided. Can we change the subject?" Yusei was feeling uncomfortable.

" There's plenty of food for everyone. And feel free to do whatever! Just chill!" Akiza winked at Yusei.

Everyone had a good time.


	15. Chapter 15

Akiza changed into a huge wedding gown with long, flowing sleeves.

" How does this look, Mom?"

" This is your choice, sweetie. Whichever gown you like the best!"

Akiza was trying on all sorts of wedding gowns to see which one would look the best.

" Well, to be honest, my favorite one is the second dress. I love how it feels, and how it looks too."

" Put it on again. Let me see how you look in it one last time."

Akiza changed into another dress with billowing silky fabric. Her mother clapped.

" Looks like you've made your choice. On to hairstyle!"

" Okay! Just make sure my bangs don't hang down too low..."

" I've got the perfect idea. Your two side bangs will be curled fancy as can be!"

Yusei sighed as Jack and Crow were arguing about their senses of fashion.

" Yusei should wear this suit. It's got a sophisticated look."

" Jack! You and your stupid so-called sense of fashion! What's wrong with your brain?"

Yusei seperated the arguing pair and gave them each a stern look.

" Guys, I don't care which suit looks better! I'm just going with the one I picked at first!"

Crow glared at Jack. Jack looked Crow in the eye.

" Jack, Crow, this is stupid. Are you coming to the wedding or not?"

" Of course!" Both Jack and Crow yelled together.

Yusei paid for the suit and left without saying anything else.

Akiza left the hair salon with a huge mass of curls.

" I feel like I have a hundred tons of weight on my head!"

" Don't worry,honey. I can un-pin some of your bangs if you want."

" Thanks, Mom!"

A couple minutes later, Akiza was dressed and ready for the wedding.

Yusei was ready too, and he was excited and nervous to meet his bride.

The wedding would begin in an hour.

Back at the store, Jack and Crow were silent as they looked out the store.

" We made Yusei really upset...we should apologize. " Crow looked down in guilt.

" I think **you** should apologize, Crow!"

" Jack, this isn't the time to be silly. I'm serious."

" So am I. "

" We both contributed to this whole mess. Swallow your pride and come with me!"

Jack said nothing and followed Crow.

Yusei was polishing his duel runner and making a couple tweaks when Crow and Jack entered the room.

" We're sorry, Yusei..." Jack spoke up first.

" What makes you say that? I'm used to you guys arguing all the time."

" It's your wedding day, and you should be feeling relaxed." Crow stepped forward.

" So as an apology, we'll go to your wedding as dorks. We'll dress crazy, and act like idiots." Jack hesitated.

Yusei tried to cover up a laugh.

" You can't go to a wedding like that! It would be a disgrace to all the guests and us, the couple!"

" Then what should we do?" Crow asked.

" Just behave and don't fight. I repeat, **don't ** fight."

As the wedding began, Akiza's mother made some last minute hair adjustments.

" Perfect! Now go on and meet your groom!"

Akiza and Yusei were going to have an unusual wedding. Akiza would walk by herself down the track and hop onto Yusei's duel runner. They would ride through an isle through a crowd including Yusei's Satellite friends, Trudge, Mina, Stephanie, Carly, and even their WRGP opponent teams.

Akiza hopped onto Yusei's duel runner and she waved as she and Yusei passed through the crowd.

Finally, they waved goodbye as they headed for Satellite to say hello to Martha.

Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna came along too.

Martha and her foster children greeted everyone with smiles.

" Look at you! All grown up and married too! I wish I could come to the wedding party! But I've got too many children to care for!"

" No worries. We'll stop by with plenty of cake!" Crow gave a wink.

Akiza, Yusei, and everyone else headed back to the track for the wedding party.

" It feels wierd since we didn't say" I do" like a couple usually would." Akiza thought aloud.

" Let's just consider ourselves married." Yusei gave her a nudge on the shoulder.

" Hey!" Akiza nudged back.

Luna got to make the first slice on the wedding cake, because Akiza let her.

Later that evening, all the guests cheered as Yusei put the ring onto Akiza's finger.

Then they kissed.

Akiza changed into her turbo dueling suit and put on her helmet.

Yusei put on his helmet and started the engine on his duel runner.

The couple rode off into the sunset as everyone waved goodbye.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Yusei walked over to Akiza and their two babies, Yusei Junior and Roselyn.

" You're just the cutest babies ever."

Roselyn babbled and giggled as Akiza tickled her.

Yusei Junior just remained silent and played with his rattle.

" That's just like your father, Yusei. Nice and quiet." Akiza stroked her son's head.

Yusei smiled at his son as he fed him a baby bottle.

Luna was back to high school, and she'd finally found her sweetheart. Kuribon was talking to her.

" You know, Kuribon, I can't wait for my date tonight!"

Kuribon nodded in agreement.

Leo stopped by Luna's room.

" Hey, Luna. Mom wanted me to tell you to lock the door before you leave."

" And why is that? Aren't you staying home while everyone's out?"

" Well...I met this girl last Friday. Her name's Callie."

" Ooooooh! I thought that you didn't want to get a girlfriend!"

" We're just hanging out! It's...nothing important."

" Admit it. You're going on a date. Now, excuse me as I prepare for my first date!"

Luna slipped into a dress with sparkly golden sequins and started to style her hair.

Leo rolled his eyes and left the room.

He needed to pick out a good outfit for his " date."

Jack hugged his triumphant son, Jack Junior after he won his first turbo duel.

" Good. Just keep at it, and soon you'll be as good as your dad here."

" Thanks, Dad. I hope you win your next duel circuit this afternoon!"

" I'll try my best."

Carly watched from a distance and sighed with pleasure. Jack was such a good father and husband.

Nearby, Stephanie and Mina were still fighting.

" Jack should've married me! I was his personal assistant! How could he marry that obnoxious Carly?"

" Well, I loyally served him his coffee everyday! Why didn't he pick me!"

Crow was the only one still not paired up with somebody, but he didn't care. He already had a group of kids to take care of and a turbo-dueling team. Life was already perfect the way it was.

" Crow!" A group of children ran over to hug him.

Crow laughed and hugged them back.

Life really was perfect.


End file.
